The Cold
by Robin Gurl
Summary: SCORE! CHAPTER 2: 5.04.05! There needs to be a Genre called CUTE! That's what this is! It was inspired after readng Tuxedo Capers by Triskell! Quaxo gets the flu and 'Rummy' and 'Trappy' must take care of him! RR Moved to Cats Category.
1. Default Chapter

The Cold

By Robin Girl

Chapter 1

(The Tuxedo Capers inspired this story. I didn't come up with any of the nick names such as Trappy, Ade, or Momma Rummy, I will tell the author's name as soon as I find it out, I found her name it's Triskell!! . If  I was you, I'd read Tuxedo Capers. It's on my site: Robin_Gurl.tripod.com under Way Cool Fanfiction.)

Rum Tum Tugger sat up, something felt wrong. His eyes cleared of sleep and he looked around. Everything seemed to be normal. Then he heard a sniffle and a cough. "Quax?"

A young white face sat up from a pile of blankets. "Momma Rummy?"

Inwardly 'Momma Rummy' sighed. Why..Why? Oh well, the kid was happy, but, ARGH!! "Yeh, you ok?"

The black kitten shook his head. Unsteadily Quaxo got to his paws stumbling over to Momma Rummy. Tugger caught his charge before he fell. The flirt's eyes narrowed, "Does anything hurt?"

"Tum-my.." Quaxo stuttered curling closer. The white face buried it's self into the older cat's chest.

"Stomach hurts?" Tugger put a paw to Quaxo's forehead. The little one was warm. What now? He didn't know anything about medicine.

"Si-ck?"

"I think you are. Go back to sleep and we'll go see Trappy in the morning."

"Sl-ee-ping?" Quaxo asked almost in a whisper. He yawned tiredly and laid his head on Tugger's left arm. 

If Tugger had not already been wrapped around the black kitten's paw he wuld have pushed Quaxo off. But then Quaxo would cry and cause a racket. Not only that, but also this kit wasn't so bad. Jenny-Any-Dots actually had been nice to him since he took in the kit, believing that for once he was doing something useful in his life. "Close your eyes Quaxo."

Quaxo obeyed and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. 

For a while Tugger sat there wondering if he'd done the right thing. Something told him he didn't. Maybe Trappy would know. Trappy? Now he was starting to talk like the kitten. "What have you done to me rascal? Turning me all soft." He made up his mind and decided to go find Trappy and ask him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Munkustrap awoke hearing a soft knock. Perturbed that he had been disturbed he sat up. "What?" He hissed groggily. 

Tugger appeared in the doorway cradling Quaxo in his arms. The kitten was fast asleep.

"It's too early in the morning, what's wrong?" Munkustrap carefully eyed both Tugger and Quaxo. Tugger looked fine. Quaxo , something must have been wrong with the kit.

"Quaxo said he felt sick. I wanted to wait until tomorrow but something told me not to."

Munkustrap sighed and took the black kitten gently so as not to wake him. "He's got a fever." The tabby replied instantly. "I'm glad you didn't wait, it could have gotten worse."

Quaxo whimpered and opened his eyes. His vision too blurry, he made out a gray and black blob holding him. This wasn't Momma Rummy, he almost screamed but then remembered someone who looked just like this blob. "Tra-ppy?"

"Yes little one, it's Trappy. You're sick, can you tell me what hurts?"

"Si-cky?" Quaxo sat up his paws wrapping around Trappy's arms so he wouldn't fall flat on his face.

Munkustrap supported the young one nodding, "Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Tum-my.." Quaxo replied after a moment of thinking.

"Here," Munkustrap laid Quaxo down on his blankets. Playfully he poked Quaxo's nose. "Lay right here with Rummy, I'm going to get Jenny."

"Rum-my?"

"Yeh, Rummy's here." Munkustrap moved to the side giving Tugger's hiding spot away. "Go to him." Strap whispered towards his littermate.

Tugger nodded yawning himself. The flirt lay down beside the black kitten. "Go to sleep, Jenny will be here soon."

Quaxo turned over on his sisde. One white paw poked Tugger's curled up arm. He coughed and hacked twice. 

"Come here."

Quaxo smiled despite how he felt and crawled over very slowly putting one unsteady paw infront of the other. Tugger wrapped his arms around the kitten holding him close. Both had just fallen into a deep sleep when Jenny and Trappy ran in.

"Tugger," Jenny-Any-Dots, a motherly cat to anyone and everyone in the junkyard, "Tugger." She shouted again. Everyone except for a few older cats were raised or taken care of by the Queen at one time of their lives.

Tugger opened his eyes groggily. All he wanted was sleep. Was that so bad? If he ever mated, he never wanted to have kits. "What? Oh Jenny..."

"Where is the dear?"

Tugger opened his arms revealing the Black Kitten. Quaxo's paws unconsciously reached for Tugger. "cold.." He whispered.

Normally Tugger wouldn't show affection in public but right now his reputation was the least of his worries. Jenny almost took Quaxo for Tugger's arms but didn't. Tugger cradled the kitten close in his embrace, cooing and soothing the black fur ball. She was impressed, perhaps Tugger wasn't as bad as she had thought.

 "Quax, it's alright, Shh...Jenny's here to check you over."

"Jen-ny?" Quaxo asked tears still hanging like prisms in his black eyes. He didn't want Jenny he wanted Rummy.

Tugger frowned instantly when he got a good feeling of Quaxo's body heat. "Jenny, he's gotten warmer."

"Let me see him."

Tugger worriedly handed him over or tried. Quaxo would have nothing of it. "RUM-MY!!" The black kitten shouted hoarsely groping for him.

"The poor dear," Jenny quickly checked him over despite the fact that her charge was squirming alot. "He's got a cold.."

Quaxo cried to weak to move anymore. These adults were meanies. "Rum-my.." He kept saying through hiccupping sobs.

Munkustrap felt his heart break when the kitten cried. He was glad when Jenny handed him back over to Tugger. The Queen put one of the ragged blankets over Quaxo and Tugger, "Do you have any water?"

"Yes," Munkus replied, "Why?"

"We need to bring down the fever."

End Chapter 1

(There is Chapter 1!! Hope ya like!! Now I just need to get Triskell to put Tuxedo Capers up on ff.net *goes to beg*)


	2. Long Awaited Chapter 2

The Cold  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 2  
  
(Sorry about not updating in forever!! )

Tugger sighed and watched the tiny kitten sleep. After they'd gotten his fever down, Quaxo had fallen asleep immediately in Tugger's arms. His tiny body heaved with each breath he took. Both small paws were wrapped around one of Tugger's big arms.

Tugger yawned sleepily looking over to Munk. He smiled. "Thanks again for helping me out."

"Tugger, there is no need for thanks." Munk replied handing Tugger a blanket.

"Yes, there is. You could have sent me away to let me care for Quaxo on my own." Tugger said. He shifted slightly making Quaxo murmur in his deep sleep. Tugger bent down and nuzzled the kitten's ears soothing the fur ball instantly. "He's so warm."

"Yes, but his fever has calmed down some." Munk had been so glad when Jenny had left saying that Quaxo would be fine with just a few days rest. Those first two hours had been hell.

Quaxo's fever had risen then dropped then had the nerve to rise again. But then, Munk had seen Tugger fret like a Queen for the first time. And he had to admit that was quite enjoyable. But this cold was not something to laugh about. Kitten's Quaxo's age died from colds like this. The other problem was that Quaxo was small for his age. He was tiny compared to the other male kittens.

But Jenny had reassured them that Quaxo would be fine in time. But still. Munk watched as Tugger cooed and nuzzled Quaxo. Quaxo's eyes opened and they stared feverishly up at Tugger. "Rummy?"

"Yeh?"

"You look so sad." Quaxo pointed out cocking his head innocently. Brown eyes were wide with confusion. "Why?"

Tugger smiled and caressed the Kitten's ears making him purr. "It's what parents do when they're worried, Quaxo." The Suave Tom laid down and curled up around the kitten. "Go back to sleep Quaxo. I won't leave you."

"Kay.."

Munk watched Tugger sleep for awhile then sleepily he walked over and covered his brother and Quaxo up. Then he to went back to sleep wondering what tommorrow was going to be like.

End Chapter 2

(; I;ve got to figure a sneaky plot to throw in here...bawahahaha!)


	3. Chapter 3

The Cold

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 3

(Hmmm an update :P whoda thought LOL)

"I am NOT staying here! Play! Want to Play!" Munkustrap couldn't conceal a chuckle when he heard that little voice resounding all over the junk yard. It made everyone look up and smile then shake their heads and go on. It had been over three days and Quaxo was almost over the cold but not well enough to play outside, which prompted Jenny to tell Tugger to keep Quaxo in the house no buts.

That's good and all, but Quaxo was a stubborn kitten. He doesn't care what people want him to do, he only cares about what he wants to do. It made Munkustrap reconsider leaving Tugger to fend for himself. Even suprisingly enough Jenny had left after giving her orders. So now there was Tugger, who is not a parent, no where near a baby sitter, and most definitely doesn't need to be raising a kitten, ALONE with a supposedly sick kitten and a stubborn one at that. Where that gave something to look forward to for Tugger, Munkustrap couldn't see. However, where it gave some endless amusement was obvious. Maybe he'd better just go 'visit' and see how everything was going.

He stood up and walked lazedly towards their home wincing when he heard Tugger curse at the kitten.

"Kid, I said lay down." Tugger grunted hands on hips and foot tapping like an old Queen who was mad at her kitten. His ice blue eyes glared down at the black kitten in front of him who was staring equally hard with arms crossed and bottom lip pouted out. Both were clearly up for each other to fight and no one was going to let down any time soon.

"And what if I don't want to lay down?" The kitten shrieked eyes were wet from frustrated tears and tiny claws were out ready to do some damage if only his mind wasn't telling him 'you do that now you'll regret it later'. Instead though he just sat there and cried and pitched a fit ready to get his way and any cost.

"Don't make me come down there."

Quaxo shrugged and moved backwards making more room between he and the half Queen/ half Tom in front of him. "I want Rummy." He finally said quietly more tears spilling.

"You've got Rummy, kitten.." Tugger sighed exasparated. Everytime he had asked Quaxo to do something, the kitten would lash out in tears and then tell him that and start to cry more. Tugger couldn't figure it out. This was it. He was out of options. Tugger flopped backwards on the ground and propped his legs up staring at Quaxo. "Well?"

"Well what?" Quaxo sniffled using his paw to wipe his nose.

"Well what is the problem? You won't listen to me. You want me but I'm here. What is it?"

Quaxo was silent and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He looked anywhere but at Tugger and sniffled. Tugger didn't say a word and watched waiting for his answer. Finally Quaxo spoke up, it was quiet and hushed. "Well...since..Jenny gave..the..the orders...you've..been..been...kinda mean.." The studdering was like an arrow right into Tugger's heart. When the kitten studdered, more than usual, it meant he was scared and nervous of getting hurt by who ever he told his thoughts to.

"I'm just making sure you're well enough so if you do go out and play you won't hurt yourself." Quaxo looked up when Tugger's tone changed back to normal. Well, normal for Quaxo. This was the tone that was only used around Quaxo. Tugger smiled at him and opened his arms, "Come 'ere, kitten.."

Quaxo stared for a moment then gave a kittenish smile and pawed over to Tugger collasping at his side and purring continously as Tugger stroked his stomach. "You do understand that if I let you out now and you aren't better that you can get worse?" The purring ceased and Quaxo looked up wide eyed. He shook his head silently. Tugger smiled softly and stroked the white tipped ears. "Well, you could. And I don't want that to happen. And in order for it not to happen, kitten has to stay inside for a few more days with Rummy, ok?"

"Ok..."

Just as Munkustrap got to the door he heard it go quiet. When he opened the flap he saw Tugger curled on the ground with Quaxo nestled deep in his arms both of them purring insync with each other. One deeper and longer than the other. "Darn so much for the amusement.." He muttered softly still smiling. He walked over and took Quaxo's red blanket and laid it on top of both of them then walked out.

End Chapter 3

(Yeeeh..er..just..cutenes..:P..plot..who needs plot..right! ..er..)


End file.
